


Glory Hole Aftermath

by AngryRedOctopus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryRedOctopus/pseuds/AngryRedOctopus
Summary: Based on the Kink S(h)ame series work done by ChromeHoplite, this is the events following the ABO Glory Hole Fanfiction





	Glory Hole Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/gifts).



> Someone help me with this title... But a birthday gift for ChromeHoplite based on her wonderful short smut fic, Glory Hole, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020107/chapters/37565378 Give that a read first! Or just that if you don't care for fluff... And this is rampant fluff.

Ciel woke up the way he always loved most. Violently ill over his toilet. Ten minutes of heaving and wishing to either just be sick or for the nausea to go away only left him shaky and cold sweating. He cursed when he made it back to his cell phone in time to see it was only five minutes before his alarm was set to go off. And he’d already pushed it back to the furthest he could to give himself enough time to get ready for school. He’d been lethargic and plain cruddy feeling for a couple of weeks now. Not to mention just flat out depressed over the recent turn of events in his life. At this point he just chocked up the tiredness to depression and the nausea to eating poorly because of said depression. Ignored everything else his mind conjured. 

Ciel wanted a shower badly, but instead had to settle for a lukewarm washcloth. His clothes were scattered across his desk and floor, and it was a serious struggle to piece together something wearable. Luckily he was still a decent enough student that all his homework was done and school things packed up in his bag the night before. He hurried downstairs with a pop tart he kept under his bed in hand and bypassed his family in the dining room; his ‘perfect’ alpha twin went to a private boarding school to be kept from the common “RIF RAF”. Ciel, the medical rarity twin omega, went to public school instead. 

His abdomen cramped as he trudged his way into the main hall and began fiddling with his locker. Whispers were heard behind his back at the way he looked, not nearly as put together as usual. His ‘perfect cheerleader’ persona was just too much to try and put on when all he wanted was across the field from him and completely uninterested. Or in this case, hall.

Sebastian Michaelis walked past, stomping and growling towards the little entourage that generated whenever he was near. The Alpha just smelled that good. So good that Ciel had foolishly followed him when he was suspended for starting fights during his rut, and then going into the glory hole room next to his to mate. And everything had been so unbelievable. He’d been nearly in heat and utterly starved for sexual contact, and he told himself that maybe it was just that reason that everything felt so incredible. But then they’d been in the same room going at it again and again against the walls and the chair and floor. He’d held him when he’d weaken, stuffed full of alpha knot. They’d licked and bitten each other’s throats, leaving mating marks that both now hid. Said things that only mated pairs said to each other… but when Ciel had woken up after passing out their final time, it was to an empty room. And when Ciel had tried to get near the other after his suspension was over, Sebastian wouldn’t even look him in the eye. It shamed him how devastating it was. 

It also shamed him how much it had affected every part of his life. He’d been working so hard to be the perfect student/cheerleader (since there was so little available to omega’s in extracurricular activities and he was light and easy to throw around). In his mind it was to make a point about the capabilities of omegas, but he knew deep down some sadistic genetic part of him wanted recognition, from his family, from an alpha… And before he’d shaken that off, stuffed it down where only he could hear it in the dark when his mind wandered. Even a college far away from home had been willing to consider his application, with his credentials and now known awards from competitions. But now he was slacking; he’d missed several practices and his studies were interrupted by naps from exhaustion. It felt like everything was falling out his grasp, and he absolutely hated it. 

The only thing he hated worse was the little nagging voice in the back of his head that didn’t want to hear about his depression excuse, and mocked him for being a fool. It told him he was on track to fit the useless, uneducated, needy high school dropout, pregnant omega. And all for nothing…

“Ciel?” Sieglinde had managed to walk up and lean on the lockers without him noticing. He felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck. 

He breathed deeply and managed to put his books away, “H-Hey. Sorry. Rough morning. You know.” His friend eyed him; always too smart for her own good. The science wiz beta was uncanny at seeing through people. She’d also go off on her tangents where she was wildly wrong and exaggerating, but 9/10 times she hit the nail on the head. 

She took him by the arm and lead them towards their history class for the morning, “You need some help? You’ve just been really off recently, and I’m worried…”

“I’m fine,” he snapped, then redirected, “Do you want to get drinks after my practice today? I need some motivation to go and get through it.”

She nodded, “Yeah, I’ll buy. I know you’ve been missing lately, so I definitely want you to go. I know you’ve been tired recently, but are you sure…?”  
“It’s nothing Sieglinde.”

By the time school finished and he was preparing for practice, Ciel was regretting not skipping again. Beyond the usual nausea and exhaustion, his uniform wasn’t fitting right. His poor diet had hit him in the ass and given him a bit of a soft stomach. The bottoms of his damned skirt fit tightly and were close to giving him a wedgie. But he just had to power through. The season was coming closer to being finished, and if he just managed to get past winter break, he’d be able to call off his last semester in the name of focusing on his studies. Just a bit longer, he told himself, gritting his teeth against the wave of nausea. 

As if he needed another reason to want to leave, the football team were practicing on the other end of the field. While Ciel struggled through the team’s warm ups, he fought tooth and nail to stop focusing on the tallest player, viciously crushing his teammates in what seemed more like rage then practice. Ciel cursed himself as his fellow teammates berated his poor form and lack of attention. Everything was still slipping away. 

He threw all his concentration into their tower formation practice. Come the last session of the year, this would be their finishing move, and he had to get it right. But just as his foot hit the palms of his elevators, a wave of vertigo hit him like a baseball bat, and where he should have flipped and landed across their waiting arms, he tumbled down right into a crumpled heap on his front. His head was spinning so bad it sounded like the worried voices of the girls around him were underwater. Right as a pair of arms were reaching around him, he vomited violently. 

More of the distant shrieks, and the sounds of a very masculine panicked, “That’s blood?! He’s puking blood!”

And again his world spun as he was hefted back into the air, and the world now spun and rushed past him. He was aware of the taste of blood in his mouth, which turned his stomach even more, but there was nothing left but bile he spat out on his crisp white uniformed torso. And finally he convinced himself to tune it all out and passed out. 

“Ciel?”

He groaned as he came to, eyes snapping open long enough to find a blessed waste basket next to him that he heaved into. Nothing in his stomach to pass, but it was better than just waiting for it to come. With a wince, he spat into the bin a nasty mouthful of blood. 

“Shit, hold on, let me get the nurse…”

“I’m fine,” Ciel groaned, reclining back and looking up at the popcorn ceiling of the nurses’s office, “Just want to rest.”

“I’ll… I’ll leave then.”

Ciel fought back a whimper, than grabbed at the sleeve of the alpha, “Don’t go. Why are you even here?”

Sebastian snarled, “You wanted me to leave you, puking blood and looking like death? Is that what you expect of an alpha?”

“No. I wasn’t puking blood though, you brute. I must of have bit my tongue when I hit the ground…”

“Calling me names when I carried you here and you threw up on me,” Sebastian said bitterly.

Ciel opened his eyes and took in the generic ugly grey sweat clothes that barely contained the huge body of the football player, his stomach heaved again, and he choked out, “Sorry. You didn’t deserve that. How disgusting…”

“I don’t care about that!” Sebastian snapped, “You smell different, I can tell! And you’ve been sick! Were you not going to tell me…”

“Tell you what?”

“You’re pupped, I can tell!”

Ciel grit his teeth, “I’m not pregnant damnit! I can’t be! I’m going to fucking college and I’m not going to be some useless omega who got pregnant in high school! I won’t be what everyone tells me I am!!”

Sebastian frowned, “I don’t think of you that way… I never would. Pregnant or not. My mother was an omega who got pregnant just out of high school too. My shitlord of an alpha father didn’t look back. She raised me, became a nurse, did everything herself. I’ve seen it. I wouldn’t ever believe that about you.”

“If you believe that then you’ll let me make the decision what to do about my body, pregnant or not…”

Sebastian bit his lip, sharp canines digging in and spilling blood, “I… I don’t want to tell you what to do. Any other omega I’d say do what you need to. But… But I…”

Ciel glared, “You don’t want what your instincts tell you is yours to be aborted, but that’s too fucking bad. I can’t go to college with a baby.”

“I’ll raise it!”

Ciel looked at him, flabbergasted, “You’re kidding? You must be.”

“If you don’t want me to look at you like a useless omega, you shouldn’t look at me like a deadbeat alpha,” Sebastian growled, “I may have to be tough to get through, but that doesn’t mean that’s the only thing I am. I learned how to cook, how to clean, how to take care of thing things that have to get done everyday. I am very capable of raising a kid. Especially if you would… if you wanted to be there too.”

Ciel shook his head, leaning back in the cot and staring at the white ceiling again, “How can I possibly trust you? How can I know that the minute I actually consider this, if I am even pregnant, that you won’t hit the road as soon as I have the baby. Hell as soon as I don’t look like a perfect tiny cheerleader.”

“I don’t know. All I can do is ask that you try… I swear, I’ll do whatever to convince you. I’ll be there; you can come stay with me, and I’ll help make sure you finish high school. My mom can help too when she can. You can go to college, and I’ll work, and we can have alternate schedules. And I promise, I’ll still do the brunt of the raising, I just might need you to watch the kid sometimes. If I’m asking you to do this, it’s only because I swear to you I do want to make this work.”

Ciel felt the sincerity, but his trust was near nonexistent anymore, “Why do you even care this much? There’s an arrogance to alphas who want their offspring to be out in the world, but they don’t want to raise them usually.”

Sebastian flushed and looked away, “I like doing ‘non alpha work’. Growing up cooking and cleaning and stuff, hell learning to sew and repair things, I like it. Being an alpha and running down the competition and becoming a business mogul or climbing the executive ladder was just what was expected of me. I think I’d be prouder raising a kid and knowing they could do whatever they wanted.”

Ciel squinted, “And? I can hear an and or a but in there.”

“And…” he swallowed, “I won’t lie… I’d love to do your sweet incredible ass again. If you’d let me.”

Ciel sighed, “I guess I appreciate the honesty… come here.” Sebastian wasted no time crawling over the omega and nuzzling into his neck. 

“We’ll try this out,” Ciel sighed, pushing into the warmth, “I won’t promise you anything, but I’ll give you a shot.” He got a long kiss in response. 

1 Year Later

“Oh fuck, Sebastian!” Ciel yelled, ecstatically pushing his hips back into his mates. His muscles quivered as he came against his belly and moaned at the feeling of his alpha’s knot swelling and plugging him up full of seed. 

The two collapsed, and Sebastian helped guide them to their sides as they cooled down. They enjoyed the silence and closeness, nuzzling and twining their legs together. Just as Sebastian’s knot was finally receding, Ciel’s alarm went off in the other room. Which inspired an equally noisy wail from the bedroom next door. 

“Shit,” sorry Ciel muttered, “I forgot to turn the volume down…”

Sebastian tried to pull them apart, but winced when they didn’t immediately separate, “It’s fine, it’s her lunch time anyway. That’s your alarm for class?” 

“Yep,” Ciel said, flinching as he forcefully pulled them apart, “I need to hurry up or I’ll be late. But I won’t be staying behind for anything this evening. Better have a hot dinner ready for me darling.”

Sebastian snorted but kissed the omega on the lips, “Yes my domineering sweet heart. Go bring home the bacon.”


End file.
